


Spooning Is a Privilege

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Bed Sex, Cuddling, M/M, Sex, loving, oh skbf, waking up with realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up and thinks about how lucky he is to be with Tony and plotless smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning Is a Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a brief story. I suck, I know.

Sometimes he forgets how lucky he really is. To be alive again after something tragic happened. After his brain told him he was dead and then suddenly waking up again? He was given a new life, and maybe he didn't enjoy it at first. Maybe he was disappointed a lot, but now? He doesn't mind that because he is grateful for what he was given by the grace of God. 

What he didn't think he'd ever end up with is a man named Tony Stark, laying up against him, his back to his chest in a tangle of limbs and sleep. Steve, he never knew when their relationship started. It was abrupt and in a single instant of clumsy confessions and wet kisses in the middle of battle. Whatever they said to each other the day of their joining, Steve never regrets it because Tony... Tony he is the best thing to happen to him since Peggy. 

So, he keeps his arm around him, pulling him close, brushing his nose against the back of his neck and chuckling when Tony makes a low moaning sound. He could never picture himself to lay with a man like this. Not in the past, not in the future, but here he was. Deadly in love with one. He never knew he was one for exceptions, but Tony.. Tony was more than an exception. He was the one who held his heart and saw him more than just a guy in tight blue spandex. He saw him as Steve Rogers and the last person to do that was Bucky Barnes. 

Tony, he had a lot of traits that lead Steve on to love him. From the way his hips twitch against his in the middle of orgasm to the way he laughs when Clint does something entirely stupid. He loves everything about the other man. He loves that Tony doesn't admit defeat until necessary and how he puts himself before others. He would of never seen these traits before if he hadn't changed his views on the man back when he almost died from the portal. 

And thinking about that made Steve squeeze the other tighter, waking him up with a loud groan and a shaking stretch against his body. 

“Steve,” Tony mumbled, moving more comfortably in the others arms and chuckling. “You're hard.” 

“Yeah,” Steve whispered back before pulling his hips away from the other and closing his eyes before hiding his face in the side of the brunet's neck. 

“I could take care of you, if you want,” Tony turned in the blond's arms and moved his hand down the other's abdomen before pressing his palm to the front of the tan sweatpants against the bulge inside. Steve groaned and bit at his lower lip before pulling the other's chest against his own. 

“I guess,” Steve breathed out before pressing small, peppered kisses to the man's scrubby face. This gave Tony the perfect space to roll Steve onto his back and move on top of him, his legs straddling Steve's hips. 

“You always feel so good underneath me,” Tony groans and rolls his hips against Steve's, making his hips jerk. “Can I fuck you?” 

“Depends on what time it is.”

Tony looks over to the clock and grins a bit before bending over and pressing a kiss to Steve's exposed neck, “Two thirty am. Perfect time for a fuck, hm?” 

“Perfect time to make love, yes,” Steve grabs the back of Tony's head and pulls him into a kiss as his other hand found the small of Tony's back. 

“Yes,” Tony whimpered before he reached his hand in between them and gripped Steve's erection through his sweatpants. Eventually the two were a tangle of naked limbs, just rolling against each other. The room was getting hot and the feeling of naked skin rubbing up against each other was just about driving them both crazy. It had been a long time since they had taken their time while having sex, none the less this early in the morning. 

“I want you now,” Steve breathed out between a seemingly long and deep kiss. The only response he got was a laugh from Tony and a kiss to his clavicle. “Tonyyyyy...”

“Okay, okay oh impatient one,” Tony leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of lube off the desk by the bed. He opened the cap and sat down on Steve's hips firmly so the other can watch him drench his fingers in strawberry flavored lube. He warmed it between his fingertips as me moved down Steve's body, pressing kisses to neglected places. 

When he got in between Steve's legs, he pressed a kiss to the base of Steve's cock before moving his index finger to his entrance. Steve's breath hitched and when he moaned out Tony's name, Tony slipped his finger past the ring of muscle. “Yes, I love this.. Hmmnn you..” 

Tony pushed his finger in and out, licking his lips at the way Steve's legs twitched every time he pressed back in. When Tony believed the other was ready, he added two more fingers at once and stretched the other out good. He scissored his fingers, pressed up against his prostate and waited for Steve's panting to die down before pulling his fingers out and immediately replacing it with the girth of his dick. 

Steve shouted and covered his mouth, not wanting to wake anyone else up in the tower, but desperately wanting to get his feelings out somehow so he pressed his hips back against Tony's every time he thrust in for a bigger effect. It was driving them both insane and Tony bent down, holding onto Steve's shoulders as leverage while he fucked the other raw. 

He was definitely glad that Steve woke him up now. At first he felt a little grumpy, because he hasn't slept soundly in a while, but now that he was balls deep inside of his fiance, well he can forgive him now. He pressed wet kisses to Steve's chin and rocked his hips into the other's, moaning loudly into his ear as he came close to release. 

“Steve, oh god so warm, so big, so amazing. I want to fuck you for hours, days, months, years, until I am laying in my grave you are so good I love you so much, fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Tony was moaning all around and Steve shouted again as Tony's hips drove into him harder and he came in between their bodies. Tony wasn't far after and after he came deep inside the other he collapsed against him and breathed against his skin. 

Even if Steve was exhausted, he still found the energy to rub at Tony's back and take care of him. It was like an instinct to him. He always had to take care of Tony. Especially after the whole ordeal with him and Pepper ended. Steve was the only one there for him besides Rhodey and he found himself bonding with him more than he should of. Found himself falling in love with each other. From the days he held the other when he had one of those more bad days than usual. He found himself wishing he was with Tony several times. And when it happened, well, when it happened it made Steve happier than he had ever been. 

“I love you,” they spewed out simultaneously and that made both men laugh before kissing each other and curling around each other like they were before they woke up and they fell asleep that way until the sun rose.


End file.
